There and back again
by ZebedeeDaniels
Summary: He shouldn't exist. He shouldn't even be alive. The Doctor finds the last remaining link to his wife, but it isn't who you would think. Magic and time have never been mixed before, never been harnessed; is the result what everyone should fear or is it the new Oncoming Storm? 11th Doc and Harry P. Timelord!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

When you have no place to go, where do you go?

If there's no one to love, what is the point in being capable of loving?

How do you know what to die for if you can't die?

Well, you see, you don't.

That's what two people in the universe both thought, both knew.

Blood Matters...

He went by many names : crazy, nutter, physco, but his favourite was his own, self-proclaimed title: a madman in a box. Most people didn't understand him, they thought he was a god on earth; he hated to break it to them, but he was more like the devil. Yes, he did all he could to help others, to save them, but really he had seen and done so much that was wrong, that there was no way that he could be a god, in his opinion anyway. At the young age of 102, he had been ripped away from his home and family and self-exiled to space by one thing: war. He could have been so much more. He could have become Supreme, but now he travelled around by himself saving humans, but there was one, one that was different, one that knew that he wasn't all as good as he looked, who, dare he say it, understood him? To the maximum of her capabilities anyway.

(Flashback):

'We really shouldn't! I mean you're, what 20?' he stammered.

'Yes and you're what 870?' she replied, hands on bare hips.

'895! And that's exactly my point: besides you're human!' he ran his hand through his hair in confusion at what he should do: a) satisfy his longing or b) run and regret.

'And you're some crazy bloke who I love!'

'Well, it certainly seems you must do if you're willing to do this!' he gestured at their practically naked bodies, crikey was he thankful she had worn extra layers today- dammit! she was rubbing off on him with her strange British phrases - as if she hasn't, then well let's just say he would have given in a long time ago.

'Of course I am! I love you and you always go on about how much you 'like me- in a friendship sort of way',' she rolled her eyes and took off his belt.

'Ok, on one condition:' he smiled his cheekiest grin.

'Go on!' she squealed.

'You marry me,'

'How?! You said we couldn't!' her eyes lit up.

'Yes, weeeelll I did say that didn't I, weeeell I lied. As a human under the name John- sorry Daniel Smith I can!' he said softly, She didn't like the name 'John' if it wasn't his real name.

'Yes yes and YES!' she cried.

'Well my loving fiancée, I do believe we have some sleeping to do!'

(End Flashback)

His eyes slowly teared up at his fond memory, one day he had had to go and when he came back she had gone. Kapeesh. The house was in ruins, when he had looked inside he had found an empty destroyed nursery that once belonged to his son and the bodies of his wife and another man. Another man.

Another.

That had broken him. Destroyed him utterly. He knew that there was a chance that he wasn't involved, but when he saw the matching rings, the one that wasn't his gift to her he knew. He had been so convinced that she had loved him as much as he loved her, but evidently he had been wrong, there was a man in her life and it wasn't him. It was a man with blood soaked black hair and tanned skin; what had confused him was that only a day ago she had run out on him crying saying that she had something to tell him. He guessed that was it: that she no longer loved him.

He turned and kicked the wall hard at his stupidity, his misplaced trust, why had he not realised something so big? He prided himself on being the best of the best when it came to solving mysteries and saving people; but not this time, this time he didn't solve the mystery and couldn't even save himself. What was the point in being able to live forever basically if you couldn't share it with someone? Back home he had a wife but she had died and he had vowed not to love again, but how could he not love such a woman as she was? How could he resist such intelligence, kindness and love for him? Quite honestly, he couldn't. Many a time he doubted his decision but then there was the longing and lust he felt, that wasn't normal, he felt friendly feelings with his usual companions, but she was- different, that described it, she was different. When he first brought her back to his home, his little castle, she hasn't questioned it, just accepted it and helped improve it with her extra, unusual qualities. When he had found out about those, he was shocked to say the least, he had previously thought he'd seen it all! He was so odd that he concluded that actually she had realised he would never be normal and to accept whatever he threw at her, which excluded cats obviously; cats were never good as he'd found out, now that had been an interesting day!

And now he was alone once more.

'Where to now?' he said to himself softly, 'what about the moons of Avuan? Yes, haven't been there in a while!' he hummed as he pulled the necessary triggers on the dashboard. Being the Doctor wasn't all life-saving you know? He spent most his time being a tourist, that was something she had enjoyed doing, just travelling about the universe visiting different places and times, but now his travelling was different: now he spent most his time travelling to get his mind off Her, which obviously wasn't working.

'To the many moons of Avuan! ALLONSY!' he laughed as he whammed his hand on the big red transport button he had fitted earlier today for no real reason but to have a big red button. The familiar whirring started up and he felt himself falling back into the usual rhythm of disappearing, it was like being on a plane, the extra feeling of the pull of the earth, it had never been as bad before he met Her, Mrs. Daniel Smith. As he fell into the rocking motion of the TARDIS he felt something change in the air, it was like gravity would just NOT LET GO! He pumped up the gravity flux redirectors in a desperate attempt to get out of the pull, with one final pump he felt the system kick in- only to come to a standstill... In space... Drifting... He was suddenly immersed in darkness as the lights shut down for no reason that he could tell, then came the feeling that he had always dreaded: the falling. When you felt yourself falling, all time lords knew you could only do one thing and that was hope that in heaven there was a hospital. The darkness did nothing to squash his fear, it increased it. The Doctor listened as he took shallow, panting breaths, breaths of a man with only seconds to live; his last minutes of life were to be spent listening and feeling the thrumming if his hearts and the whooshing of blood in his ears. The Doctor never usually felt fear, he was normally too busy saving the world to be able to focus on puny emotions like that, but with no one but himself to save, he was able to feel the full blast of years pent up fear, the fear of not seeing her again, of dying. As the TARDIS fell, the Doctor's stomach did flips inside of him, his heart was in his mouth and his brain panicked. This was not how he had planned on going, falling out like an amateur was not high on his to do list! As the g-force grabbed ahold of his body and weightlessness set in, he found that in his mind he could find calm and embrace his imminent death like a Time Lord; but the bouncing against the high ceiling stopped him from getting there. As they reached terminal velocity the Doctor had an epiphany: he never checked the registry to see if She married again! Well too late now, he mentally shrugged.

CRASH!

The weightlessness abruptly stopped and the Doctor was thrown hard against the floor, alive. Man his face hurt! He gingerly stroked his cut lip and forehead to feel hot wet liquid seeping out, this was ok, he had had worse; what did amaze him though was the small thing that HE WAS ALIVE! Against all odds he had survived the infamous falling, stuff of legends back home! Ah, She would be proud! But his alive-itude brought something to his attention: he either had landed in something squishy or had completely annihilated the outside of the TARDIS, hopefully the former. The Doctor hesitantly stood up and hobbled over to the door, he pushed it open with a creak and stepped out into the world.

He was surrounded by forest, as far as the eye could see, rivers and rocks, it was hauntingly beautiful, like something from her much loved documentaries. He looked down at the shallow, slow flowing creek and then at his blood speckled converse and then back at the creek before settling on a dead tree trunk a bit further up stream. The Doctor, being a man of adventure, often found himself exploring unknown lands such as these, but usually they wouldn't be as deathly silent as this place, they would at least have some animal life, a thrum of beating Gineracos wings or the gently clacking of a Trinip native to his home town, but here there was silence. He stepped onto the tree trunk and in a slightly less-than-average agility than usual walked across the river, he was about to step down when he could have sworn he saw a pair of eyes staring at him from a nearby tree, well at least there was some life here! he chuckled to himself. He set off again down the opposite side of the stream to a gorge he had spotted from his early vantage point whistling merrily until he saw the same pair of eyes in a close by tree, ok it was now starting to get a teensy bit scary. The Doctor ceased his whistling and walked cautiously towards the gorge in the hope that nearby there maybe some food or even people living nearby perchance, he jumped onto a large smooth, grey boulder and was about to jump onto the next moss covered one when he heard a cold voice from behind him,

'Who are you?' the Doctor span around and looked for the source of the noise, it was a small boy in a pair of scruffy jeans, a black polo shirt and an open zip up navy fleece, he had startlingly green eyes, but on second look the Doctor could see blue creeping in at the edges, he had a closed cut in his face that looked fairly recent and blood smudged on his hand and cheek.

'They call me the Doctor, who are you?'

The child looked cautiously at him with guarded eyes before saying slowly, 'the Doctor. And I asked what your name was, not what THEY call you.'

'I call myself the Doctor,' he was a bit taken aback but the child's words, 'who are you?'

'I already said,' at the Doctor's look of confusion the boy say 'The Doctor,'

'But I'm the Doctor!' he stammered.

'Yes, well there are multiple Benjamins and you don't see them complaining!' the boy said scathingly.

'Ok, when did an eight year old become so sarcastic and witty? And I've never met another 'Doctor'' he grinned.

'Neither, apart from the one who tried to vaccinate me, tried being the main word, she never looked at a needle the same way again,' the boy looked tearfully up at the sky in an act of comedy before turning back to the Doctor with a familiar grin.

'So... What are you doing here?' The Doctor asked the kid who called himself the Doctor.

'Sitting,' the kid replied simply.

'In a tree?'

'Is that so unusual? Why do all adults have problems with not being entirely normal? Is being different too much?' the kid ranted from the tree.

'Weeeell normal's overrated anyway,'

'So being able to do special things is ok with you?' the kid asked with a tone of doubt in his voice.

'Sometimes being able to do special things makes all the difference. I would know,' the Doctor sighed with a weak smile, he was getting too old to be dealing with lonely eight year olds.

'You can do special things too?' the Doctor nodded once before the child clapped his hands an with a new sparkle in his eyes said, 'like what?'

'I can die and still survive, that count?'

'You can do that too? I thought I just dreamt it! They told me I was lying but I knew I could!' he rambled excitedly, this was too much for the Doctor, not only had he just crashed the TARDIS, he had met a kid in a tree that was now telling him he came back from the dead.

'You can't have, you can't have died.' the Doctor shook his head in confusion.

'And why can't I?' the kid demanded, 'what makes you do special?'

'Because I'm not like you! I'm not human!'

What the kid said next really stumped the Doctor, 'What's to say I am?'

'You live on earth,' the Doctor massaged his temples.

'And? You're here aren't you?'

'I didn't mean to though! And also your parents would have told you by now if you weren't!'

'Yeah? Well they can't.'

'And why ever not?' the Doctor said sarcastically.

'They're dead,'

'Oh crikey, listen I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it-' but the Doctor was cut off by the child smirking.

'It's fine! I'm used to it, used to get it a lot at school, but hell! I could remember everything up to degree level by reading it once! What's the point in staying?'

'But don't you have family or something to help you?'

'Mum? Dead. Dad? Legged it. Other family?' he snorted, 'What family?'

'But what about your dad?'

'Gone with the wind, all I know is that he looks like me, they told me my dad was dead but you know when you can feel that someone's still alive? Yeah I can feel that,'

'Would you want to find him?' the Doctor asked, gesturing in the direction of the TARDIS.

'Only if you came with me... Pleeeeeaasseee!' the kid jumped down from the tree and fell on his knees in front of the Doctor, grasping at his overcoat.

'Yeah sure, why not? Besides I have nothing better to do,' he grabbed the kid by the hand and pulled him to his feet before setting off to the TARDIS.

At the TARDIS:

'What's the time? My watch has never worked. It's quite cool, it's silver and has circles in it,' the kid said with a smile.

'I'll fix it later. So why were you in the forest in the first place Doc?' the Doctor asked the kid.

'No where else to go, may as well find somewhere nice,' he shrugged.

'Why don't you have a place to go?' said the Doctor.

' my 'family' kicked me out to the orphanage and as if they wanted me!' he snorted.

'So you, an eight year old, lives here, a forest, and are still alive?' the Doctor said wide eyed.

'Yeah well it's not as if I'm defenceless,'

'What do you have? A bow and arrow or something?' the Doctor said sceptically.

'No! That's stupid! What could I do with a bow and arrow? No, I'm able to change things and do things without touching them, just with my mind! Besides, if I do get hurt, I can fix myself,' the kid shrugged.

'Is that why you call yourself the Doctor?' the kid nodded and showed him his forearm, he pointed to a large gash that had recently healed up, a few days old by the looks of things.

'This happened this morning - I fell out a tree. Not very heroic but it's better than being eaten alive,' said the kid.

'That's- interesting. Can I just- run a few tests?' the Doctor raised one eyebrow at the kid's honesty.

The kid looked at the Doctor warily before conceding, 'No needles though, right?'

'Of course- just these sticky things I found in a hospital one time, I adapted them to make them do loads of different functions. For example, DNA testing! Shirt off!' the Doctor said before side stepping over to a grate in the floor which he lifted up and jumped into, sounds of clanging echoed through the TARDIS, just as the little Doctor was about to inspect to see where the Doctor had gone to the Doctor's head appeared grinning. Little Doc. thought that he was just grinning manically because he was slightly crazy but on second look, little Doc saw he held a load of cables in one hand with little white patches interspersed, he held his other hand in a thumbs up.

'Found them! And why isn't your shirt off? Come on, nothing I've not seen before!' the Doctor said jovially. Little Doc have him a withering look before pulling off his shirt to reveal a tanned, toned body with the occasional scar littered on him, he looked at the Doctor with a defeated facial expression.

'See! That wasn't so bad was it? Now to hook you up! That sounded wrong!' the Doctor cringed much to the little Doc's amusement. The Doctor placed the pads on multiple points around the boy's chest and arms before plugging in the wires to the main control panel. As the wires were plugged in little Doc. felt a sharp pain in both sides of his chest.

'You know when I said no needles? Weeeell I kind of forgot one! Perhaps two-' the Doctor said regretfully much to little Doc's annoyance.

'How much longer?' said the little Doc.

'Should be about five minutes... Roughly... It gives me a full scan of your entire body and chromosomes and etricoliam... Not that you would know what those are-'

'You forget I don't need school to learn-' said the little Doc.

'Yes well- you must learn fast! So- your powers. What have you done?' asked the Doctor.

'Well, I managed to heal myself after I got- beaten up. I can change what I look like when I want to, I can talk to some animals, I can see what could happen if someone makes a decision normally- I see multiple options that could happen, but I can't tell for definite which will happen- among other things.' he ticked his fingers off with each 'power'.

'Have you ever had any funny dreams?'

'YES! All the time! I've had them about a planet with two suns! But that couldn't be possible because the women at the orphanage said that there was only one sun here. I also had a dream where my parents died. But that wasn't a normal dream. ' he said darkly.

'Oh- where was this orphanage?'

'Dorking in Surrey, a few miles from here. It's called Priory's Home for Orphans but I call it Priory Scum. Most people just ignored me- called me 'strange' or 'freak' , so leaving didn't affect anyone too much,' this last revelation filled the Doctor with such sorrow and compassion that he hugged the boy tightly and whispered into his hair,

'Well, I'm glad you left, I wouldn't have met you otherwise,' the little Doc looked at his incredulously.

'You mean it?'

'Yeah, from the bottom of my heart, I mean it,' in that moment, the boy's face lit up and he, for the first time, looked truly innocent and happy.

'Will I get to stay with you?' he asked with a slight stutter.

'Well, we're about to find your dad, would you want to stay with me?'

'Yes and no. I like you but I think I'll like my dad too-' he looked almost mournful, like it broke his heart to say he would want to leave, this was understandable, in the Doctor's mind this was the finest place anywhere!

'I'm sure you will, besides, if you don't you can stay with me,' this seemed to perk him up, no longer was he stuck without a home, now he had a person to live with who wanted him.

'Now, the results are almost done. I think we should give you a normal name, one that I can call you as a nickname- the Doctor would get confusing, right?' the Doctor said as he typed in data into the the computer system.

'Yeah and I get to call you something too!'

'Seems fair! I'll call you- James. I think that it suits you. James. Doctor James. James the great. Yeah I like it, do you?' the Doctor toyed around with the name, saying it in different voices, much to the amusement of the little Doc.

'I can call you Ben after Benjamin the Second who had to run away, cos you ran away didn't you?' at his words, the Doctor froze, he span slowly to face the newly named James and gave him wide eyes.

'How did you know? I never told you,' he whispered.

'You are an ALIEN on EARTH! Your planet is gone and you have no where else, why? Because you ran. You lost everything. Apart from one thing and you've yet to find it. Well find out what it is anyway. I don't know how I know, but I can tell. Besides, your eyes show too much, they show all the death and sorrow you've seen, rather like mine until I controlled them into only looking cold and tough- works a charm, you can get people to leave you alone easily,' he surmised.

'Should I be scared or intrigued?'

'Both,' James said simply. The Doctor shook his head and breathed out in a short breath.

'You can tell that much from, what? half an hours knowing me?' he said quietly.

'I know more, but I'll let you find out what I know on your own,'

A loud beep broke them from their conversation, they both turned to face the control pad and saw a large stream of paper, not unlike a receipt, tumbling out of a large blue box, on it were a series of circles and lines that the Doctor traced with his finger before inhaling sharply.

'What?' James said, running over to the Doctor to read the paper, he gazed at it before saying, 'You're-?'

'It would appear so, but how?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the confusion, I was rewriting certain parts of the story and I had an idea in my head that required name changes! James= Sebastian = lil Doc and Ben=Doctor it was literally just an idea but I think it works! Sorry again and happy reading!**

Chapter 2:

'I always said he was alive and now we know why,' the Doctor stood in silence before turning to face James.

'I could've found you, but how? How did this happen?' he whispered.

'You and my mum... You know... That's how babies are made. I don't need to tell you that children aren't delivered by the stalk, surely? Or give you the birds and the bees talk?' James smirked, making the most of the temporary silence the doctor exhibited.

'No, but that would also mean you're- it's the dominant gene after all. Humanity is recessive, Time Lord isn't.'

'So I'm like you now, right?'

'You always were, you never were a mere human, always like me,' the Doctor scratched his head before freezing wide eyed, 'your watch. Where's your watch?'

'Broken and in my pocket, why?'

'Can I see it?' asked the Doctor.

'Yeah, sure,' James reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny, silver watch, he rubbed the lid with the bottom of his shirt and handed it to the Doctor. The Doctor held it in the palm of his hand and stared at it, just stared; it had a certain unearthly beauty that he hasn't seen in years, it was so Gallifreyan but at the same time so not, he couldn't help but be drawn into it, his fingers were itching to open it. With a snap, he looked at James.

'This is it. I wondered what yours would be but now I know. It's the same as my family, well you are my family so-' the Doctor said faintly.

'What is it?'

'It's a fob watch. It contains your time lord being, it is a physical representation of the time lord. Obviously you felt you were in danger so you put yourself in here to hide; but as a human you forgot about it, probably happened at the orphanage because they couldn't have a child of time running around the place. It just happens that it's the same as mine- must be because I'm your- dad. Dad. Dad. Oh my- I'm a DAD!' the Doctor slammed his hands to his face and pinched his mouth into an 'O' shape, he hadn't really thought of the implications of what had come to pass; he was now responsible of the last child of his kind, he was now responsible of this kid's life and what happened to it.

'Nah. No shit Sherlock,' James said sarcastically with a smile that showed he really didn't mean anything by it, the Doctor however, with his limited knowledge of human dos and don'ts, didn't fully realise that James had no problem with what he had just said. With a small smile he raised his palms to the air with a tone of apology.

'Well I only just fully realised what just happened! And look,' the Doctor traced the circles and lines on the watch lid with his finger before tapping on it excitedly, 'It even says you're my son: 'Son of the Doctor'. We're gonna travel the universe and see the stars and then we'll go find you some companion and we can go and see planets and moons and galaxies and different dimensions and-'

'I get the point Ben- er sorry- Dad,' James said with a grin, 'We'll travel the universe. So, back on topic, what do we have to do to get me into me?'

'You to open it,' the Doctor said as if it were the most simple thing to have thought.

'Open it?' James said sceptically.

'Open it,'

James took back the watch and flicked it over in his hand, tracing the circles and lines with his dirty finger. He looked at the Doctor who was smiling encouragingly at him, ushering him to open it; he looked back down at the watch and ran his finger around to feel for a lip, when he found none, he looked for possible openings: there was a little knob at the top with a hoop to attach a chain to at the top, with in trepidation, James pressed down on the knob and a little click sounded. The lid snapped open and golden light shone brightly from inside the watch, it filled the TARDIS and reflected in James' eyes, hushed voices sounded through the room, little whispers in foreign tongues, then the pain hit.

It felt like someone was rearranging his entire being, like someone was cutting him open and stitching him back up; James gasped for breath as his head pounded along with his heart, there was burning like fire burns wood, James' arms and legs felt flimsy an numb but at the same time tough and in considerable pain. Through the pain James managed to spit out 'you- didn't tell- me- it- HURT!'

'I didn't know it would, I'm so sorry kiddo,' the Doctor said through James' shouting.

With one final pulse of pain it all stopped.

Silence.

'Well that went well, hi dad! I need food! Lots of food! Chips, salad, chocolate- and apples. Yes, I want an apple! But I suppose I really should have the drink first, ergh, I once had a regeneration and I felt really ill for the next week! Is this what I'm like now? Naturally talkative? Suppose I must be,' James rambled, his father just stood there in amazement.

'You look like me,' he stuttered.

'Yes, well you are my father and I do like the way you look, my hair was messy before but it's even more now I'm guessing, also I wanted to look like you ever since I found out who you were and I guess I regenerated to look like you subconsciously. Besides, I think I look better, sorry old thing,' at James' nattering the Doctor buried his face into his hands in exasperation and resignation at what the considerable future would be like with a talkative time lord for company.

'Any time, I like the whole naked thing you've got going on by the way,' the Doctor said casually.

'Naked?' James looked down, 'I'M NAKED!' he covered up his privates and sprinted to where he somehow knew the wardrobe would be, much to the Doctor's amusement. Frantic scraping sounded through the TARDIS: the familiar sound of coat hangers along a rail; when James came back, he looked different to say the least. He wore a white and navy broad striped tee with a grey suit jacket over the top- much like his father's- a pair of green chinos and white converse, his brilliant emerald green eyes sparkled behind his 'organised mess' of browny blonde hair.

'Wha'd'ya think?'

'It's very- you. Slightly out there but still fashionable. I think your hair tops it though,'

'Why?'

'You've somehow managed to get electric blue and green bits interspersed in it. Not sure how, but you have,' he said. James ran his hand through his hair as if he could find confirmation through touch.

'Oh, well that's new. Still not ginger though!'

'This is- what? your second regeneration? and you are complaining that you're not ginger? How do you think I FEEL? 10 and counting,' the doctor laughed.

'Probably let down that you don't look as good as me, but who wouldn't?' James grinned before peering into the glass on the circuit board to assess his appearance once more, it was up to standard so he gave a short nod and faced his dad again who was beaming from ear to ear.

'Oh gosh, this should be interesting! So what should we do?'

'Weeeell, I've always liked Germany and human history is always interesting to say the least. What about- the blitz?'

'Sounds good but NO and I mean NO dying! Your body cannot cope with another regeneration so quickly!' the Doctor said firmly.

'That's fine, I don't plan to,' James said, shrugging. The Doctor gave him the once over, assessing his honesty, when he was satisfied- which was about half a minute later- he strode over to the control pads and turned to James.

'You can fly this right? I don't need to tell you?' he pointed at the computer system, eyebrow raised. The Doctor didn't really have a system when it came to flying by himself, he sorta pushed buttons in a close to accurate way, you needed six Time Lords to fly her properly and one just didn't cut it, two however, that would be different.

'Yes! Well I could last time but this one is set out differently. Type 40, if I'm not mistaken?'

The Doctor raised an eyebrow before looking back at the atom accelerator controls in front of him, 'How did you know that?'

'Well, firstly: time lord, secondly: I can tell, thirdly: there's a sign at the bottom saying Type 40, nothing much really,' James smirked at the Doctor whose jaw snapped shut with a click, he rolled his eyes before typing something or other into a key pad.

After doing this, he faced James and said, 'the atom accelerator is over there, on my count: 3-2-1! Accelerate the atoms!'

'Accelerating!' James sang with a laugh as he pushed forward the lever with a large blue knob at the end which emitted a low pitched whir.

'Stabilising!' the Doctor sang back, he had a large steering wheel like object in his hand and was twisting it slightly from side to side until with one last punch on the wheel, it clicked into place.

'FLYING!' they sang together to the rhythm of the TARDIS.

'We forgot to redirect the gravitational field!' James shouted as he hung from the railings after they started to spin violently in the polygravitational vortex.

'All more the adventure!'

**2 1/2 time lord years later, 4 human months:**

**Dorking, Surrey:**

'Jamie, I've been called out to a meeting at some government building underground and I've been told by David Cameroon? Yeah well the Prime Minister needs to talk to me about an invasion that happened last month here, he seems to be under the impression that I have managed to stop invasions before!' the Doctor threw his hands into the air in mock confusion as he landed the TARDIS in a less than gentle fashion.

'Now where would he have got that idea?!' James laughed as he put wax in his blonde brown hair, over the years he had changed the colour of the highlights of his hair multiple times, his favourite was a warm yet cold blue, it was the colour of a Mediterranean Sea with all its warmth, but when he was angry, it was cooler than ice; rather like his personality.

'Anyway, the point is: you can't go because no one should know that I have a son and that means that you have to look after yourself for about a day? Anyway, I figured you lived here and know this place like the back of your hand so you should be pretty safe here, problem?' the Doctor tried to replicate a 'troll grin' he saw a few days earlier in London in 2012 but it looked more like a grimace mixed with a person who lost feeling in one side of their face.

'Yeah, that's fine. Can I bring my screwdriver?' James said hopefully, eyeing his latest gadget that he had tweaked slightly. It now had a data scan and transmitter and lots of other cool things like that!

'Yes, but no-'

'Showing, no telling and no unnecessary contact unless I get bored,' He winked at his latest addition, there was no way he could ignore everyone like that and besides, he hadn't spoken to humans in almost a month! There is only so much you can talk about the weather in Quadrant 6.

'Yes, okay! Grab a coat!' the Doctor called as James ran to the door, scooping his screwdriver up off the window ledge, with a sigh he ran back and grabbed his great coat before legging it out the door, much to the doctor's amusement.

James swung out the door and onto the suburban street in front of him, terraced red brick houses stretched along the wide cobbled road, white fences prohibited James from seeing dried up shrubs that had died in the hot summer sun. Walking along the sun baked pavement, James noticed a man in shabby clothes sitting on an old park bench, he wore a long brown overcoat with a cut along one side giving the impression that he had been in a few wars, his face was tanned and he had a few freckles across his nose, his glare followed James as he walked, shrugging, James ignored the man and carried on walking.

On his left, James saw a small deserted park with a swing and other playground equipment, the grass was brown and parched, patches of grass had been worn away leaving cracked mud, the railings were rusted and bike padlocks were left abandoned on them. With practiced ease and grace, James jumped the scorching hot railings and landed with a small thud in the park, James walked over to the red swing and fell onto it, gently rocking back and forth as he took in the surroundings. The man from the bench had got up and started walking slowly towards James, when he reached the park gates James placed his hand over his modified screwdriver and looked for an escape route, on seeing that the man stopped two metres away James looked him in the eye, he was met by two scared and angry amber eyes.

'What are you?' the man hissed unnecessarily annoyed. James looked at him in confusion- he had asked 'what' not 'who' like most did.

'I'm a human-' James started with a small fake laugh.

'No, you're not, what are you?' the man said louder this time with more vigour. By this point James was seriously confused and slightly nervous.

'I'm human! Besides, why do you care?'

'I can tell you're not! Fine, where do you come from?'

'Ireland, but I was born in Wales and I grew up here,' James said lightly. The man studied James as if he was trying to read his mind which James knew he wouldn't be able to- it was a pro of being a time lord.

'No, you don't,' the man said, 'I can tell,'

'And pray tell, what am I?' James said sarcastically not really expecting an answer so he was most shocked when he got one.

'A magical being from another plane,' he had called James' bluff, he obviously knew more than he let on, so he may as well just give in and wipe him later of his memories if he became problematic.

'I assure you I am from no distant plane, rather a distant planet and I must admit I am magical just like you,' at this the man laughed and shook his head.

'That's crazy! What-?'

'I'm a Time Lord and I hail from the planet Gallifrey however I had a human mother who was a witch but she died, I come in peace,' James said trying to live up to the stereotype most humans set, his fingers formed the 'V' so famous that aliens supposedly used- not that any James had EVER met had, they had cursed, screamed and even tried to violently torture him, but never make a 'V' sign.

It wasn't like James was a horrible person, but he had found over the past few months that reinforcing the stereotype brought either looks of glee or looks of utter loathing and fear to people's faces. The question was, who was this man and how is he know so much? Stupid question really James thought as he worked it out through a basic aura and mind check.

'Last month was tough, eh? I wonder what would happen if you went out of the influence? It would be quite an amazing plan! See if you would stay you or not!'

'Sorry? Influence? Stay me? Are you off your rocker kid?' the man looked at him strangely before reaching for something in his pocket. James quickly stood up and held his hand out to the man.

'The name's James, and we are going to have coffee!'

'What? We've just met! You're an alien. Aliens don't have coffee,' the man said as he pulled James up, he had a strange look on his face, one of extreme confusion.

'Well, it's either that or having lunch and I'm not hungry,' James said simply before walking towards the shops, an amused man in tow.

'So, why are we going to lunch?' the man said casually but with poorly hidden interest.

'Because you are interesting and I want to be your friend,' James said happily as he practically jogged to the coffee shop.

'But, you're what? Like 10?' the man gave James a look of utter disbelief, James just raised a sceptical eyebrow.

'And you're what? 100? And no, I am no 10 year old, I'll have you know that mentally I am probably older than you, my body just hasn't caught up yet,' James said with a small meaningless glare, it was more for fun than actual annoyance. Besides, it was nice to have a bit if chatter.

'Oh, so how old are you?' the man said curiously with more than a hint of confusion. James looked at him carefully before saying, he didn't want the man to freak or anything.

'Almost 14 but I have experience, according to my dad, and mental capacity/knowledge of roughly someone 200 years old. I would take that with a pinch of salt though, he is nearly 1000,' James said sombrely, his face a picture of seriousness, his peels of laughter carefully hidden as he watched the man's face go white with shock, pink with embarrassment with getting such an answer to his question and then resumed normal colour after processing what on earth he had just been told.

'So, how old are your kind when you die?'

'We don't. I'm pretty much immortal which is a shame because any girl I fall in love with will die, that's what happened to my dad- my mum died 13 years ago,' James said sadly, he had seen moving photos of his dad and his mum dancing together and looking happy, the distant look gone from his dad's eyes, purely happiness. If only James hasn't happened perhaps she would still be alive. Perhaps his dad would be happy.

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' the man whispered as they arrived at the coffee shop. James flopped into a wicker chair under a parasol outside the coffee shop, he gestured for the man to sit down which he did. 'The man' as James called him in his mind, had a haunted look in his eye, one reminiscent of James' dad.

'I don't believe I ever introduced myself,' the man said with a small chuckle, 'they call me Jack. Jack Evans.'

'Evans?' James said with a small frown of concentration on his forehead, that name seemed familiar, like he should know who it belonged to- there was such a slight chance he'd ever met Jack before that he couldn't imagine it was Jack that he knew Evans from.

'Yes, why?'

'No reason,' James said quietly before pulling himself from his thoughts and calling over a waitress, giving a flirtatious wink before saying,' A black coffee, no sugar and a hot chocolate with cream, marshmallows and those little sugar strands you lot have, er- millions and trillions?'

'Hundreds and thousands and no I think you mean Sugar Sprinkles,' Jack laughed before turning to James, 'How did you-?'

'Anything else sirs?' the waitress asked.

'No thank you, our it on my tab: Doctor James,' understanding grew in her face and with a slight smile she left to fetch the drinks. Her apron swayed slightly in the light breeze as she winked seductively at James who smiled and winked back, only slightly aware of the implications of his actions.

'Your lot? Really?' Jack said sarcastically but with no real bite. James, however, took mock offence and burst into fake tears.

'You wound me!' he cried before bursting into laughter, 'I haven't talked to someone else with a sense of humour in yonks! Seriously, you would have thought over 3867 years of travelling would help to meet funny people and you are one of the funniest with the way you just seem- confused and, dare I say it, amused at my situation: Immortal Time Lord Child in spaceship!' he chuckled, just noticing Jack's face growing more and more scared. His face grew ashen and his eyes lost their sparkle only to be replaced by a haunted look that James had only seen on his dad.

'You- you travel through time?' he stuttered as a single tear escaped his eye, his mouth hung open slightly, with a look of great, untimely sadness, one that shouldn't be seen on anyone, he closed his eyes.

'Why are you upset? Most people run off screaming as opposed to sitting and looking upset,' James asked rather unsure of what he should do with a crying human being. Time Lord? No problemo, he could do that in his sleep. Human? Man, he'd got a problem.

'So many things I would change. So many things shouldn't have happened,' Jack said quietly before looking James in the eye, 'You wouldn't understand, you're only 13,'

'But I feel like I'm 200. Spill, I don't care about what you are and what you do, it's the heart that counts,' James said whilst fiddling with his thumbs, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to look Jack in the eye, he couldn't bear to.

'If you knew the truth about me you would scream and run. You would despise me,' Jack said with such contempt that James couldn't help but wonder where the kind, curious man he had been talking to had gone.

'I've killed someone,' James said simply, Jack's head snapped up and he looked James straight in the eye, almost trying to work out if this was the truth, which in James' mind it was, 'Most people don't look at me the same way after I tell them that either. It was my fault they died and, to be brutally honest, if I hadn't been born and if I hadn't had been so stupid they would be alive,'

Jack was torn between disgust that this seemingly innocent kid had killed someone and overwhelming sorrow that he had to live with that, thankfully he'd never killed a man nor cursed them, but the thought was always there, the possibility was always there.

'I don't feel so bad now,' Jack said nervously as he wrung his hands for imaginary sweat, James gave a hollow laugh before looking away to the houses opposite them, their hanging baskets full of once alive flowers that resembled dried seaweed more than flowers.

'So, man of mystery, what would you change?' James said casually but Jack could tell that a thoughtful answer was required and no rubbish would be accepted, he would need to give a complete and honest answer.

'When I was five I was attacked and injured permanently, my mother died of a nasty disease shortly after my attack and my father blamed me. He would ignore me for days on end and when he didn't, it was to ridicule me for my condition, saying I was a freak and a monster and should be put down. When I was 11, I went to boarding school and met people who I became friends with and, to my surprise, actually liked being my friends, something I never thought would happen. We were the school trouble makers, I was the brains of the group, we often stayed up into the early hours of the morning studying after a prank.

We left, I became a godfather sorta, it was unofficial but my friend and his wife said I could be as well as one of my other friend, a year and a half later they all died apart from my godson, my friend went to prison for the murder of my other friends and here I am, 8 years later, alone and broken and with no clue how on earth to move on,' broke down sobbing, much to James' awkwardness- how do you comfort an adult when he's crying?

'Hey it's ok,' James said softly, reaching out and rubbing his arm.

'Coffees!' the waitress practically skipped over and put the coffees on the table, at seeing Jack crying she gasped at mouthed at James ,'on the house,' before running off, she was in such a hurry that she left a card with an 11 digit number on a card on the table with the message 'call me' on, but to who it was meant to be given to was unknown.

'Yeah, I just need to get over it, but it's just- they were my first ever friends that actually liked me properly,'

'Well at least your friends liked you,' James mumbled but Jack seemed to have heard as his head popped up and he gave James a long hard look before carrying on.

'I really should have contested for custody of my godson, but I'm not stable enough financially- or mentally to care for him,'

'Jack, I don't know when you were last told this, but you are plenty stable enough mentally to care for a boy also, you, in the short time I've known you, are shaping up to be one of thee nicest people I've met,' James said looking into Jack's brown eyes.

'Honest?'

'Honest,'

'I could say the same about you, a random human just walked up to you and started interrogating you and you invite him out to coffee: mental. You tell him one of your greatest secrets with no reason to trust him: crazy. You make him feel the best he's felt in a very long time: amazing. You. Are. Amazing,' Jack laughed through his slowing tears.

'You know what? I think you should meet my dad,'

'Your dad?'

'Yeah, he needs a companion provided. You have nothing that ties you here? We can always bring you back to the same day,'

'Give me a week and I'll give you an answer, meet you here in a week? Yeah?'

'Sure, I'm gonna go and visit you in a year or two back and just watch what we talk about ok?'

'Sure?' Jack said nervous of what James was going to do with him in the past, it wasn't that Jack didn't trust him, just that he wasn't sure what his past self would do.

'By the way, you said 'they called you Jack Evans' did they do that back then too? Just that's not your name really, but that's fine I don't need your name but I can't just walk up to you! Weeeell I could actually, scrap that I am! Seya before!'

**_A/N: hello people! Tis me! Firstly, I would like to say thank you for your support and secondly, _**

**_Would you prefer James to be:_**

**_a) powerful in magic_**

**_b) a prodigy _**

**_c) just a normal student_**

**_d) a parseltongue who embraces his parseltongue side?_**

**_Any pairings? I'm thinking James/Tonks or James/Fleur with a slight leaning towards James/Tonks which would be Jonks? Or Tames? I like Jonks... _**

**_Thanks for reading anyway, please review! Seriously, it would make my day! And any guesses on who James Evans is?_**


	3. Chapter 3: jumping can kill

**Hello! Thanks for reading' This is chapter three quite obviously, it is rather filler-y but necessary!**

**Also, I've had a few reviewers saying they're confuzzled! So, I shall explain:**

**Doctor has wife and child - wife is human- he goes away for a bit and when he comes back, wife's dead on the floor near black haired man with matching wedding ring- they're married. Son presumed dead. **

**8 years later, Doctor meets kid who ran away from local orphanage, turns out to be the Doctor's time lord, missing son. Kid is name James. **

**James meets guy called 'Jack Evans' who is under an 'influence' that isn't stated, Jack's friends died 12 years before and his other best friend betrayed them... James sees this guy needs help and realises he has met this person before but hasn't yet physically met him yet. Goes back in time and meets him.. We continue!**

Chapter 3:

James was excited. Scrap that, he was absolutely ecstatic! He was about to make his first unassisted leap through time to visit a guy that he barely knew and had no idea where on earth he'd be: sounded great. This was only possible because James was able to do something no other Time Lord in existence could; something that his dad said must have come from his mother, something so amazing that by Time Lord standards he was ' a chosen one'.

James could jump through time unassisted.

Alright, it didn't sound that cool but to be honest, if no other time lord could do it, James considered it a success. No TARDIS necessary, no time turners or any such item; no, James could literally fly through time. He had only found this out when his dad almost died, daleks were coming for them, out smarting them at ever point, his dad had stood on the steps and almost died but the moment he was about to get hit James threw himself through time and pushed him out the way before nipping back again- much to his dad's confusion.

'Okay, so I'm going two years back to the summer time! What's the worst that could happen?' James said to no one in particular before pushing back his sleeves and stepping into the shadow of a large oak tree in a secluded area of the park he'd met Jack in.

Scrunching up his face, James flung himself into the time vortex desperately hoping he'd come out at the right point; as he entered the vortex unprotected, apart from his clothes and a pair of sunglasses he'd nabbed from the TARDIS wardrobe, James' head felt like it was to burst, the tremendous strain he went under, as he lobbed himself through time and space, had brought him to screaming the first five times he had done it. This time was barely any different except that this time he hasn't got the TARDIS to pick him up if he stacked out. It was like someone was having a rave inside his head; like someone had literally gotten a hammer and started beating him violently around the head and it was about to get a whole lot worse!

Three.

Two.

One.

James shuddered as he prepared for the pain he knew would come when he pulled himself from the vortex; it was comparable to someone getting a vacuum cleaner and sucking you up it in the most painful way possible. This left his head hurting like hell and his neck wasn't much better. With a loud thud he landed on the floor, the hard wet floor of an alley way.

A familiar man peered down at him from his position on the floor, with a slight hiss of pain James scrunched up his face to protect himself from the sun before getting shakily up.

'Jack Evans, nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor but you can call me James,' James reached his hand out and shook the hand of the startled man he had just not yet met, he had the expression of a deer caught in the headlights: his eyes were wide, eyebrows raised and his mouth was parted in a small 'o'. Jack tried to pull himself together but fell back onto pointing and stuttering.

'You- fell- we've never- who are you?' Jack stuttered whilst drawing his wand not too subtly. With a roll of his eyes James showed his empty hands to Jack before stuffing them back in his pockets.

'I'm the Doctor, but call me James, as I said before-' Jack stared at James suspiciously before looking behind him to work out if this was a sort of trap.

'This is no ambush, we've already met- you know? Doctor James? You told me about your- situation? Ring any bells?' Jack just gazed blankly at James before James stamped his foot and span on the spot, ramming his palm against his forehead, 'STUPID STUPID STUPID! Of course he won't know, humans don't have metacorpulating memories! He can't know! His polyrhythmic signature prohibits it!' with another groan James turned round and held his hand out again to jack who stared at it as if James' insanity was infectious.

'The name's the Doctor, we've met but you won't remember as it hasn't happened yet. I know about you and I came to check up on you to see if you needed help like you said you did,'

'I've never met you! I haven't said anything to you, who are you? What are you?' Jack stumbled a bit as he tried to back away, his hands towards James stopping him from approaching.

'I am like you-'

'No, you're not, I can tell!' Jack shouted before backing off further into the alleyway. His eyes were wild and frightened, it was like he was being hunted.

'You're right, I'm not and I never can be, I could never be such a good person,' James said simply before promptly sitting on a metal bin, he pulled out a card and jotted something down before sending it to Jack. With a small smile he walked away.

'Jack,

Stay strong, I need you.

Keep on going, meet me at the playground on the 16th August 2012,

Until then,

the Doctor

P.S. here's a bit of money to keep you on your feet, you said it helped a lot.'

'JAMES! JAMES I NEED TO THINK OF A LAST NAME! You are in SO much trouble!' the Doctor shouted out of the doors of the TARDIS into the time vortex; they had realised that the time vortex transmitted messages to other users on the same frequency just through talking into it. But now the doctor was furious! His son had just gone gallavanting across time and space and didn't even bother to say where he was even going! Just disappeared with the flying thing of his! He wouldn't have minded if he had asked- actually, yeah he would have...

But this was just it! Reckless behaviour! He could have died!

A quiet pop alerted the Doctor of his son's presence; with a sharp spin on his feet he turned to face his son who wore an expression of utter sheepishness and cheek.

'You, sit there, now!' the Doctor growled whilst pointing at the chairs next to the control panel, with a huff he span round again and landed the TARDIS.

'Talk to me,' he said shortly before turning back to James, his arms folded in sheer irritation.

'I met this guy and he was really lonely and he needed help and I knew I could help him-' James began but the Doctor cut him off.

'By jumping back in time? You forget you're a time lord! You have eternity! Couldn't you have even waited a few hours just to hop back?' James cringed and pushed himself further into his seat, he had never seen his dad this angry. Ever.

'I suppose- I just didn't think-'

'TOO RIGHT YOU DIDN'T THINK! What if you had died?' the Doctor fumed, his worry had taken over him at first but then the worry had turned to annoyance. Why couldn't James just stay safe?

'But I didn't-' James defended himself, this was not working the way he thought it would have. James had only been scolded properly once by his dad before and that was when he broke his wrist and neglected to tell him- why should he bother his dad with something he could cope by hisself with?

'Did you know that? Of course you didn't. How could you have possibly have known?' James opened his mouth to speak but the Doctor cut him off, 'Tell me one good reason you shouldn't be punished for what you did?'

'Because that man would've committed suicide if I hadn't helped: that's why!' James cried out, tears grew in his eyes, his nose had that unfamiliar prickly feeling that happened just before he sneezed, but he didn't need to sneeze this time. No, this was crying. The Doctor stared at James before blinking owlishly and closing his mouth, which he didn't know had fallen open in the first place.

'Jamie, what you did was stupid and dangerous but I think I would've done the same thing.' the Doctor said simply before opening up his arms which James promptly ran into; he buried his face into his dad's shoulder and hugged him with all his might.

'I'm so sorry-' James sniffled much to the Doctor's amusement: this was the first time he had ever seen James cry and it was into his shoulder, like a real dad would have!

'Jamie boy, I still love you, and I always will, but what you did was wrong and I've gotta do the responsible thing. You're grounded for a week with no screwdriver and you can only go outside with me and it'll be no adventures,' the Doctor said quietly into James' brown and blonde hair; James' head bobbed up and down slightly before becoming still again, 'Man, when you're a dad you'll find out how scary it is when your only son goes missing: it's more scary than when you think you're gonna die or when you do die,' the Doctor gave an amused sigh. Only his son was able to change him from anger to loving soppiness in such a short time- it wasn't that he never stopped loving him though!

'Love you dad,'

'Love you too squirt,'

The Doctor gave a small grin before resuming his work on he electrostatic circuit boards he was fixing. When James saw small blue sparks coming from in front of his dad he sauntered out the main room and resigned himself to his bedroom. After winding through countless passage ways and trap doors, James reached his room- James found the straight corridor that lead quickly to his bedroom too boring and normal, so instead he created a route that involved as many rope ladders, trap doors and fireman poles as possible (much to the amusement of his father who he had caught many a time sliding down the fireman's pole just for entertainment)- James reached his room.

His room was awesome. There was no other way to describe it. It had bean bags for when his friends came round (this was yet to have happened so they, instead, were used for forts when he and his dad had a pillow fight or capture the flag), large pillars of glowing liquid with bubbles in towered above the rest of the items in his room creating an unearthly effect. On one side of his room was a bookshelf that, quite frankly, looked like it contained every book in existence- well, to a human anyway! - large books covered the wall, their golden letterings fading away slowly with age, with leather back books littered amongst them all.

However, in James' opinion, the coolest thing was the bed. Well the hammock really. Instead of having a boring floor bed, or even a bunk bed, James chose a hammock that hung from the ceiling and was in fact so large, that if you didn't look closely you would have thought it was the ceiling. They had found it in a shop on Rten 15: a distant planet with an awesome market place that was renowned throughout the modern, space faring universe; it had been a spur of the moment impulse buy that they weren't entirely sure what it would be used for until James' bed broke from doing excessive amounts of trampolining on it.

James ran his fingers along the books slowly before eventually pulling out a book from the shelf called 'The Social and Political Influence of the Potato' and fell onto a bean bag to read it; James idly flicked through the pages taking in the odd word, such as, 'leprechauns' and 'Guinness' and 'antidisestablishmentairianis m' , though he got the gist of the book: potatoes were a food that were made into chips.

A small buzz and an attack from some strobe lighting later, James found himself wrestling with a flight navigation system that would not lock on target whilst dangling from the side of the TARDIS, his being parallel to the floor.

This truly was the greatest childhood ever.

if only his mum was there.

**_A/N: thanks for reading! Please read and review! Oh and also, would you guys like more doctorness and then Hogwarts and magic or getting to Hogwarts more quickly? _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Hi, I'm Sirius and you are?

**Chapter 4:**

James sat on the kitchen counter, his legs swinging idly beneath him as he sipped his banana and orange smoothie. Today was, in his internal calendar, his birthday but technically it was the middle of January.

James was 11.

His dad had stuck him in the kitchen with a large grin, shut the door with a loud click before running off shouting something about a surprise? James wasn't too sure. Taking another sip of his smoothie James slipped off the counter and walked over to the toaster, grabbing a slice of bread and the butter he made himself a snack, not because he was hungry though, no, because he was bored and food was occupying- with the amount of food he and his dad ate it was a miracle they weren't fat!

'Can I come out now?' James called through the door as he started to nibble on his toast.

'One second- aaaaand- YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!' his dad's excited voice rang out through the TARDIS. With a beaming smile, James finished his toast and jogged out the kitchen and to the main control room where his dad was; the Doctor stood in the middle of the room with two large bunches of multicoloured wire in his hands as he proudly stared at the door, 'open it,' he nudged James towards the door with a small smile.

Anxious yet excitedly, James stepped towards the door before pulling it slowly open, behind it was a sight he'd never thought he'd see:

The Untempered Schism.

The noise! All the noise buzzing around his head; screaming knowledge and power at him. Drums pounded inside his head. James became completely aware of himself, his two hearts, his regenerations, his being; and yet t the same time: time, it's flow, it's ongoing struggle. War; love; aliens; monsters. The pain was almost unbearable, like someone was stabbing hundreds of knives and needles into his skin at the same time; the pain grew and grew until he couldn't bear it any longer.

'MY HEAD!' James screamed from the door as he fell to his knees; his eyes still locked on the Schism. The Doctor stared at his son in worry, and yet at the same time, acceptance: his son had to do this, his son had to go through what every other Time Lord had to.

He Was Not Alone.

'You can do it, come on Jamie, come on son,' the Doctor almost silently urged from where he stood, 'Come on, you can do this-'

With one last scream of anguish, James fell to the floor before standing up and swivelling around to face his dad.

'Dad?' his voice was low though it held a certain richness to it, a pleasant feel, 'Dad? What's happened to my voice?' James grabbed his throat with his hands and massaged it, as if that would revert it to normal.

'What's happened to you would be a better question, answer: You've gone through Time Lord puberty,' the Doctor grinned whilst lounging on one of the sofas near the control panel.

'Puberty? But I'm- I'm- how old am I?' James asked, his eyebrows knitted in concentration.

'Well, by the looks of things: at least 16, maybe 17,' the Doctor shrugged non-committedly.

'WHAT?!'

'Well, when we Time Lords look into the Schism, we unlock our Time Lord-liness that makes us adults otherwise we'd all be 10 still. It happens in a big moment so as not to drive you mad from wanting to know more and also, So you looked into it and you know that massive pain and screaming fit you had?' James nodded slowly, 'You aged at least 5 years during that,'

'But why did I just change, why not just grow older gradually?' James asked confused.

'You were eleven-ish physically when I found you, right? And have you aged at all since then? No, so logically, you weren't not ageing. Why? Because you weren't a Time Lord. It's all to do with our survival: we can't have little Time Lords running about the place, who knows what would happen; they're so small they could be trodden on by a dinosaur! And we also can't have kids staying kids for too long, they get bored and start developing weaponry, take the master for example. He was a nice kid, but something got mucked up when he looked into the Schism and BOOM! we have a nutter.' the Doctor effervesced, he had a certain knack for accompanying things with wild hand gestures, now being a great example: he had made a massive explosion movement with his hands followed by a thumbs up- it made no sense to James, his dad's worst enemy to him was a thumbs up. How did that even work?!

'Riiiiight-' James rolled his eyes before finding a mirror to see what he looked like, 'I'm damn sexy!' he cried before turning back to his dad.

'Okay, whatever floats your boat-' the Doctor gave James a strange look before trying to fix a perricombobulator which had broken earlier that day.

'Seriously though- I'm actually quite good looking: messy brown hair, tanned skin, green eyes and I'm tall! I'm tall! Dad, I'm tall! I thought I was going to be a midget for the rest of my life! Aha!' James cried happily before running off to his room to work out what else was happening apart from his face.

'Don't forget your- oh screw it, he's not gonna pay attention anyway,' the Doctor grumbled before promptly picking up a screwdriver and poking and prodding a black and silver box with a couple of purple wires sticking out.

The Doctor let out a yawn as he flopped onto his bean bag next to the pool, he had just come back from visiting a lone planet called 'Refizah-kanish' and was absolutely exhausted, James had been a massive help as usual and had got him out of many a situation.

James was- a character.

He was funny, amusing and held intelligent conversation but the Doctor couldn't help but feel that he should be doing something more, something more parent-y. It was all very well advising him to 'not fall off the cliff' and 'hold my hand when crossing the moon-passage' but he couldn't help but feel rather inadequate, not that he'd ever admit that.

For example, last week, James had come into the control room and asked what would he do if he got a girlfriend; firstly, he wasn't sure how to respond as it wasn't like his relationships with people lasted more than 3 years unless they died and secondly, _how was he supposed to answer that?!_ 'I would chase her with a pitchfork?'

He had ended up stuttering out a response about 'it would be a new stage in our family and he would make sure that he was nice and friendly and not too weird' when actually he wanted to run and hide in a corner at the possibility.

And then there was the time when James ran in when he first found him saying that he had grazed his knee.

'_Daddy, I fell off the swing and I cut my knee- and- and I couldn't f-f-f-fix it,' James burst in, a lone tear running down his tanned cheeks. _

_'Ah, Jamie, you don't need to fix it! Let me see,' he crooned as he pulled out a small plaster from his pocket inventory. James pulled up his trouser to reveal a large gash running all the way from his lower thigh to mid calf. _

_'Ah.' the Doctor bit his lip before jogging to get Her healing salves. _

_'Daddy, am I gonna die?' _

_'No, what? No! Of course not! Where did that come from? You lived in the woods by yourself for two years, you're fine!' he said as he applied as creamy white paste to the cut, as it touched the skin it fizzled slightly and the skin meshed back together. Thank You! he silently said to Her. _

_'Is it okay?' _

_'Yeah it's fine, why don't we- watch a film or play a game?'_

_'Dad?'_

_'Yes?' the Doctor raised an eyebrow, he knew that tone, it was always followed shortly after by puppy eyes. _

_'Can we play TARDIS: adventures in space?' the Doctor laughed and scooped up James onto his back, he'd invented the game one rainy day to amuse James and himself. It was basically piggyback but you had to find thing around the TARDIS in different rooms and you couldn't go until you found it. Normally, it lasted about half an hour, but one day, it went on from lunch til 4am. _

_'First on the list: Lost, Season 3!'_

The Doctor smiled a small smile, his James was growing up, fast. Next thing he'd know and he'd be off with some girl around the universe.

'Dad, are we supposed to get letters in space?' James said as he walked into the kitchen, a yellowed envelope in his hand- one with a crest pressed into red wax and green lettering on the front. He massaged his newly stubbly chin as he threw it down on the table- he quite liked his stubble, as soon as he realised he could grow a beard he did, after a bit of growth it got annoying so he stuck to stubble (which if anything, was better looking).

'No,' the Doctor's head shot up and he glared at the letter, 'No we shouldn't and that- that is not normal!'. The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and prodded the letter as if to see if it was explosive; sadly for James, it wasn't and if anything it was rather dull, all the screwdriver did was let out a bunch of barely audible whirs saying it was human in origin.

'Since when has normal been good? Shall I use my 'special powers' to work out what it is?' James joked as he poured himself an Orange Juice. Ever since he was six he had had the ability to do things with his mind, things that no one else could- he could move things, change things, create things; he could control people, see what they were thinking, their memories- when his dad found out about the last one he freaked and said that 'on no account are you to do that to me or anyone who travels with us unless you ask me first, EVER!'. It wasn't that he meant to do it really, I mean, yes he could now control it whenever he wanted to and he could basically bend anything to his will, animate or not, but when he was six, it was more a matter of 'what are they thinking?'.

'Yes, but be careful, no dying,' the Doctor warned him but it held no real bite.

'Of course, as you know, I'm always dying aren't I?' James laughed quietly, it was a running joke in the family that James had a knack of dying- where it had come from, who knew, it was only three times and he was 11- er- 16. Actually, thinking about it, he could see where it came from.

'Yeah yeah, whatever, just get on with it!'

James threw his mind and 'power' into the object, trying to work out what it was, how it got there, who it was-

'Hogwarts, Scotland, Earth; letter to Mr. James Potter. But that makes no sense, I'm not a 'Potter' I'm your son!' James cocked his head slightly and looked at his dad who had lost all colour and had started to sink lower and lower into his chair, 'Dad?'

'Son, I haven't been entirely honest with you and-' he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor, 'Well, your mother and I, we loved each other a lot but- one day when I came home, I found out she was married to someone else, not just me-'

'SHE IS NO MOTHER OF MINE! How could she do that? How could she leave her husband for some- some-' James was cut off mid-rant by his dad who laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

'Jamie, when I found her she was dead,' the Doctor whispered sadly to James who was on he verge of tears.

'Are you definitely my dad? Or am I this bloke's son?'

'You are my son, you're a Time Lord, are you not? After all humanity-'

'Is recessive, I know dad,' James rolled his eyes as the phrase that had been drilled into his head ever since meeting his dad.

'So, there is no chance you are his son, the Potter part, where did that one come from?'

'His last name, they got married, renamed me 'cause she wanted to make him think I was his son!' James' faced lit up but was then thrown into an even deeper look of concentration, 'Wait a sec, if she had long enough to trick him into thinking that, how long were you gone?'

'It was war! I wasn't able to find her! She just disappeared one day and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find neither hide nor tail of her!'

'That's an emotional response, what's the figure?'

'2 years.'

'NO WONDER SHE REMARRIED! YOU LEFT HER!' James shouted, shoving the chair back, 'YOU LEFT MY MUM!'

'She went MISSING! I couldn't find her!'

'You did the same to me! Why did you stop looking?!'

'I didn't know you were alive!'

'Well that's okay then, isn't it? "I thought you were dead so I gave up" sounds stupid now, doesn't it?'

'You're 16, what would you know?' the Doctor snapped at his son, his hands clenched into fists.

'That I lived in an orphanage for most of my childhood, in an orphanage being abused by the rest because I was different whilst you galavanted across the universe!'

'That is completely different! She just disappeared and never came back!'

'Well, I'll find her then!' James grabbed his screwdriver and jacket and stormed out the kitchen with a final shout of, 'I'm jumping and there's nothing you can do about it!'

The Doctor sighed; he'd majorly screwed up on that one and all because of one letter. With a weary sigh, he picked up the letter and opened it:

'31st July, 1970,

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are please to inform you that you have qualified for a place at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry...'

James woke up to see a bunch of guys looking down at him as he lay on what felt like nails. One of them poked the one next to him with long black hair and whispered something.

'Hello?' James peered up at them as he tried to see through the sun's glare.

'Ah, our mystery friend has woken up! My name is Sirius Black, his name his Peter Pettigrew and this fine looking gentlemen is-' said the black haired one, he didn't look older than 12; he had happy but tired grey eyes, his mouth formed a heart shape and his clothes were in pristine condition. Peter Petti- Petti-loo? was a rather rat like boy with large ears and a pointed nose, his eyes were watery and he smelt, well he could do with a bath to put it lightly.

'I'm Remus Lupin, and you are?' said the boy who had prodded Sirius, he had short mousy brown hair with blonde highlights, not unlike James himself, his face, however, was more tired and he was sporting a rather sore looking cut along the nape of his neck.

'James Potter,' James smirked before getting up and shaking their hands.

'James, I think you are what we've been looking for!'

**_A/N: WOW! An argument, time travel and the Marauders? That was unexpected! The more reviews, the happier I am, 10 reviews and I'll update!ALSO I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA, REVIEW ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED_**

**_P.S:_**

**_Ask a question, get an answer! It has to be story related, but can be about the present, past or future or even just a random q! _**

**_Who do you think's gonna be the pairing Harry/James and ? _**

**_Any reviewer gets a response unless its an 'update quickly' review!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Death is permanent

**Chapter 5: Death tears and breaks. **

_**Review Responses:**_

_**Blackshadow111: **__I don't know, I think that the possibilities surrounding that are endless but I'm not sure if it would be massively cringy! I have got a plan and I am going to attempt to pull it off. And as for the challenge of writing that: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!_

_**AHBK1: **__Yeah that is slightly creepy... I'm not really a fan of the whole mother/son thing.. Kinda wierd in my book... Unless you are in that sort of love with your son/mother, then that great, it's a free world!_

_**ScrimjaNinja: **__dude, as much as would love to write such a- adventure, I am going to stay within the bounds of a two partner relationship as opposed to threesomes... As inexperienced as I am with threesomes, it seems really hard to write a threesome well without it being smut..._

_**Mirthful-Malady: **__yes he is a metamorphagus but not like Tonks is, all shall be explained later on! I am trying to do as much mind=blown as I can, it's just hard to do! Give any ideas or suggestions if you have some! And as for over-protective Doctor, you will see a lot of that for a while haha_

_**Naruka...:**__ sorry, my spelling is atrocious and I could NOT spell your name right so I went for the bit I could spell! Sorry, and as for JAMES POTTER?! Yes, James Potter but not in the way you think!_

_ CHAPTER BEGINS V V_

'J_amessss... Oh Jamessss, we could be ssso much, ssso powerful... Jamessss..._ JAMES!' a rough hand shook James from his sleep, with a slight shudder from waking up, James opened his eyes and tried to focus on the face looming above him. It was a boy with long black hair... Sirius. That was it.

'Yes?' James croaked, massaging his sore throat.

'James, you were screaming bloody murder! Remus thought you were dying!' Sirius said, his eyes bulging so much that James had a feeling that if they went any further out, they may have exploded.

'Bad dream, I get them from time to time.' James said tightly before giving a small smile. It was the same man, always the same man.

Voldemort.

_This time, a man, Dooge, or Dodge or something similar, was in this dark room surrounded by men in long black cloaks; the men circled him, jeering and laughing as they shot spell after spell at him, eliciting high pitched screams of pain, gut wrenching screams. _

_'Once more we have prevailed! Once more we have broken one of the fool's men. And we shall do it again,' a soft hiss of a voice came from James' mouth, he had no control over what he was saying, no control over his actions. _

_'But this time, my friends, this time, the order will see my work; they will see what I can do,' hatred and a dark power coursed through James' veins like venom. He knew what was going to happen, he could feel it. 'And now, mudblood, you shall die. AVADA KEDAVRA!' A burst of green light and then nothing. _

'James, are you sure you're alright?' a timid squeak of a voice came from across the room belonging to none other than Peter Pettigrew.

'Yes, I'm fine now thank you Peter,' James said shortly, as much as he wanted to like Peter, he couldn't help but hold a certain grudge towards the quiet boy. It was almost like Peter had done something to him, but that was impossible, they'd never met before.

'So, before I so rudely fell asleep I forgot to ask: where am I?' James asked with a smirk.

'Well, before you 'dropped in' as mum put it, you were in my back garden.' Sirius said with a tone of disgust as he mocked his mother; although his eyes were usually a soft grey they seemed to harden and glint at mention of his family.

'And which back garden would that be?'

'12 Grimmauld Place, in-'

'London.' James finished off before jumping up and walking around the small area he had been confined to. Large pictures of elderly gentlemen lined the walls, each and every one of them with some sort of medal adorning this chests; on one of the portraits there was a snake with green glittering eyes and a black tongue that flickered in and out between his words. Wizards! James smiled before joining the group again.

'And why are Remus and Peter here? Surely you aren't all adopted brothers or such like?' James grinned at Sirius who chuckled back.

'No, we met at a formal event my mother was hosting 'to find a suitable lady for myself' and it so happened that Peter and Remmy were there as well,' Sirius winked at Remus with a smirk before carrying on, 'And so you see, mother felt I should socialise with the 'right sorts'... That is: pure bloods and those who come from wizarding backgrounds.

Remus is from a fairly new pure blood family and Peter, well let's just say, he's in good company!' Sirius stage whispered much to Peter's embarrassment.

'My family are neutral, Sirius!' Peter glared, his face a grown bright red and his brows furrowed in anger, but as soon as he had spoken he shivered and retreated back into his shell.

'Anyway,' Sirius said rather seriously, 'The real question is how did you get here?'

'Yes and who are you?' Remus added on with a suspicious look.

James, fearing the worst, backed slowly away until he was pressed against the wall; three teenagers against him who seemed to have the same 'power' as him. Sirius narrowed his eyes in curiosity before a look of recognition and thoughtfulness grew on his face.

'You're Death Eater?!' Sirius spat violently before backing away, taking Remus with him, and pulling out his wand, 'And I always heard the Potters were a light family!' he sneered.

'I am no Death Eater!' James almost shouted making Peter nearly wet himself, 'Just because I appeared in your back garden!'

Sirius ran forward and grabbed hold of James' sleeve and pulled it up, expecting to see that infamous mark but on finding none, he looked truly embarrassed and started begging for forgiveness - making James laugh.

'Sirius, it's not a problem,' James smirked before looking around for a door.

'Oh and by the way,' Remus said tugging on the back of James' shirt, 'Best not let Mrs. Black know that you're muggle born-'

'And why would I be muggle born?' James said dryly before pulling out his wand and fiddling with it idly, as if showing his ages of practice would convince them otherwise.

'Well, your clothes for a start,' Peter piped up with a slight sneer. James shot Peter a withering glare before straightening his shirt and pulling up his shorts.

'I'll have you know that in fact I'm possibly more magical than any of you!' if you include time lords as wizards... James added in his head.

'He has a point Peter, the Potters are a very old family; also, the current Lady Potter was born a Black, so he's actually my cousin!' Sirius beamed upon realising the fake fact- James didn't have the heart to correct him.

'Besides the fact that he's your cousin Sirius, how come we've never met before? I mean, you look about, what? 16? 17?' Remus asked pointedly, his eyes were sharp and James could almost see the cogs moving in his head. After catching up with what Remus had said, and remembering that he did appear 16, James hastily cast numerous glamours on to himself to make him appear to be roughly 12 although, actually he looked rather tall for twelve.

'Why would you do that?' Sirius asked in confusion and, to an extent, awe as James casually used advanced magic.

'Well, I'm technically a first year and, putting it simply, no one but is can know-'

'But my mother-'

'Made a mistake with my appearance,' James said darkly before smiling at the boys. Sirius, with a look of glee on his face, turned to the door and yanked it open, revealing a long gloomy passage to some stairs.

'Oh and James,' Remus chuckled, 'The portraits, they aren't very nice,'

* * *

'So, Mr. Potter,' Mrs. Black said primly with a tone of disgust similar to that of how someone talks of dirt on a shoe, 'Tell me: who is your father?'

'My father?' James said dumbly, how could he tell her?! Oh yes, my father, well he's an alien who travels the universe in a blue box and so am I. Not gonna go down well. 'My father is Benjamin Potter, you most likely haven't heard of him,'

'Oh no, I have. Sympathises with the Dark Lord, does he not?'

'Not that I'm aware of, ma'am,' James said awkwardly, he still wasn't fully sure of who that 'Dark Lord' bloke was. Mrs. Black looked rather perturbed by that and sent a look to one of the portraits, an old man with a stout figure and a noble complexion, he sported a little goatee and a watch adorned his wrist.

'And pray tell, Mr. Potter, what do you know of the Slytherin line?' the atmosphere in the room dropped several degrees and a heavy silence loomed over the dining room. Sirius ran a finger around his collar and sent a desperate look at James.

'Well, all I know is that Salazar Slytherin was one of the founders of Hogwarts and the line is considered dead and dark,' James said, carefully missing out that he truthfully knew a whole lot more and had actually met the chap himself.

'Ssstupid alienssss! Alwayss thinking they know bessst,' a soft hiss came from the walls.

'Well there's a lot more to the line than that. Salazar Slytherin was-' Mrs. Black started to lecture James, much to James' annoyance and Sirius' amusement.

'Sssalazar wasss a great man-' the hiss came again.

'A man of many talents. He had a natural affinity for the dark arts and was famous for his love for snakes. He was in fact-'

'We are better than the filthy half breedsss and alienssss... Abominationssss. Filth. Shhould all be ssshhot.' the hisses grew more and more angry and violent until they grew louder than Mrs. Black's lecture. James clutched the table so hard his knuckles turned white and his magic started to swirl; Mrs. Black stared at James in worry before looking back to the snakes.

'Filthy alienssss... Shhhould all die-'

'SSSHHHUT UP! YOU FOUL SSSNAKE!' James roared, his face white with fury, 'Ssssilence. You are a disssgraccee! I am related to the Sssalazar Ssslytherin you ssso love!'

Mrs. Black's eyes grew wider than James thought humanly possible, opened her mouth to say something, closed it and ran from the room in a most 'ungainly' manner. Sirius, however, didn't. Instead, he, Remus and, to an extent, Peter all stared at him in suspicion, fear and, what James thought to be sympathy, in Remus' eyes.

'You're a parselmouth-' Sirius said bluntly, his teeth grinding against each other loudly.

'I'm a- oh. Yes, I suppose I am,' James said wearily before massaging his temples and sending a hopeful, appealing look to Remus.

'You said you knew next to nothing of the House of Slytherin,' Remus whispered sadly, he looked almost betrayed.

'It's hard to know when to let someone know that I know something, when it would be better if they didn't.' James said quickly before standing up and pacing along the green rug beneath his feet,

'You see- I am not like you and I never will be-'

'As in wizards?' Peter asked in confusion.

'No- he's a bleeding Parselmouth, of course he's a bloomin' wizard!' Sirius said violently back to Peter in a bout of anger, causing Peter to cower into the back of his chair.

'Yes, I am a wizard, but I am not wizard raised although I am a pureblood,' James sighed softly, he hated tricking them into believing he wasn't something he wasn't.

'Why ever not?' Remus said quietly but his curiosity shone through. James stared at Remus long and hard before breaking eye contact; little did Remus know James had just done an unwilling form of legilimency on him without meaning to and had delved into Remus' life and thoughts about him. Turns out he's like me, James thought in amusement.

'My mother died when I was 1 and my father, well, he couldn't find her or me. I went to an orphanage until I was six, I ran away and my father found me... Or rather, I found him,' James mused with an amused expression. The day when he found his dad was the happiest he could remember, and he had had some pretty happy times; his Dad was always going on about how obsessive he was about James when he found him, constantly checking to see he was okay, out of harm. Tough luck now though.

'You lived in an orphanage for half your life?' Sirius breathed before getting up and pulling the 16-going-on-203 year old into a hug, it wasn't even like he liked James, but there was something that was James- just how he acted that made Sirius want to like him.

'Sirius? Why are you hugging James?' Remus said with great amusement as the long haired boy detached himself from the weary parselmouth.

'I can't believe an orphanage was too nice a place to grow up in,' Sirius shrugged before sitting down cooly- although James and Remus could both see a blush growing on his cheeks however hard he tried to hide it.

'You haven't told us why you're a parselmouth-' Peter said with a hint of malice but Sirius silenced him with a sharp glare.

'It doesn't matter why he's a parselmouth! It's not like we're exactly from the best of backgrounds either!' Sirius sneered before resting onto the back of his chair and pulling a lazy grin, 'Besides, at least we know that mum will like him.'

* * *

A puddle of orange juice blossomed on the floor, the glass that once contained it smashed nearby, alongside it was a letter with a piece of parchment inside, the ink, however, was smudged by round disks of liquid. The Doctor had left in a hurry.

Sprinting down the hallway to a large pair of wooden doors closed off by a guard in army uniform, the Doctor tried to neaten his hair but I was obviously to no avail; today was the day he found his son.

'You have no clearance to this level,' the guard stated.

'I'm the Doctor, it's fine-' he said, trying to side-step the guard and squidge past him into the office. A hand followed by a gun stopped him.

'You have no clearance. You will be reported and then arrested unless you proceed to exit the building,'

'MILLIE! IT'S ME!' the Doctor bellowed through the door, thoroughly confusing the guard as to his antics and causing an irritated head to poke out through the entrance.

'What on earth are you doing here?!' the head gasped with more annoyance than shock. It wasn't often that the Iron Lady got a visit from an alien.

'Only passing by, I need a record about a certain James Potter?'

'Ma'am, what should I do about him?' the guard asked.

'Level One clearance, now GO! Doctor, come inside,' the Prime Minister stepped back inside her office and opened the door to a very amused and happy Doctor.

'You needed a record?' Mrs. Thatcher asked dryly as she fished out a small electronic device which the Doctor recognised as her mobile.

'Yes, on James Potter? Went to Hogwarts, I believe?'

'One of that lot, is he?' Mrs. Thatcher rolled her eyes with more than a touch of disdain. The Doctor, however, sat straighter than ever and growled.

'Yes and he's my son!'

'One of your lot as well?! An alien wizard, who would have thought?' she muttered sarcastically.

'Yes, a very very clever one with multiple degrees from Oxford!' he barked defensively at her, whilst she only chuckled.

'Have no fear Doctor, I do not hold any ill feelings towards your race. You must see the humour though?' she smiled dryly much to the Doctor's growing amusement. The Doctor stood up sharply and practically jogged over to the prime minister's fire place; after inspecting it throughly, he wiped a trace of green-ish soot off the inside and turned to Thatcher.

'When was he here last?'

'Him?' Thatcher paled significantly before promptly grabbing a file off the desk and shoving it in the top draw of her desk, 'I don't know what you're talking about-'

'Of course you do! The Minister visited you a few days ago minimum, why?'

'The Dark Lord had fallen-' Thatcher stuttered, 'A small child, called Harry Potter, has survived the killing curse, they named him the boy-who-lived,'

'I feel a but coming on...' the Doctor shot her a dark look, 'Please don't let there be a 'but','

'James and Lily Potter died in the attack,' the Doctor let out a dry sob, only stopping a sound by escaping by stuffing his fist into his mouth and screwing up his face into an expressions previously deemed impossible by the Prime Minister.

'Was the James Potter that James Potter?' she asked softly before pulling a photo out of the file she had previously placed in her draw; she flipped it over and showed it to him.

'It's Jamie-' the Doctor let out a gut wrenching sob, grabbed the photo and ran from the room leaving a very confused and upset Margaret Thatcher behind.

Slamming the doors of the TARDIS behind him, the Doctor ran to the control room and tried to trace vortex manipulations and use by Time Lords and other beings through the Time-Metacopulator, desperately he pressed buttons and entered information faster than he had ever tried before, although the result stayed the same: 30th July 1970, location: unplottable.

That was basically the same as saying 'lost'. After pumping through as much information as he could and landing in all perceivable places at the front of his mind, the Doctor succumbed to his emotional and physical exhaustion and collapsed on the settee.

'Please, Jamie, please come back-' the Doctor sobbed from his ball on the settee, his hands clutched around his hair as he tried to contain his tears; his face was contorted into such a way that all you could see was a nose and a tooth marked lip among creases of skin,

'Jamie, please come back to Daddy, Daddy misses you so much,' he cried again trying desperately to hold himself together.

* * *

'My Lord,' a hooded figure knelt down in front of a tall, thin man standing at the end of a dusty hall; his eyes were a dark red to match his lips and he had shockingly pale skin.

'Yes, my faithful friend,' his cold voice broke the previously soft atmosphere like a knife butter, it held a certain beauty to it, almost inhuman.

'James Potter, my Lord, he's a parselmouth-' the kneeling figure breathed, not daring to look up to face the Dark Lord's wrath.

'Impossible.'

**_A/N: I do believe this is quite a long chapter, but without word count, I don't know! Haha thanks for reading! Please follow and favourite! See if we can reach the 100 mark! Reviews will get responses, I promise, as long as they're not 'upload soon,' to which I say 'THANK YOU! And will do!' _**

**_Please review and give suggestions! Thanks for reading, 10 reviews and I upload x_**


	6. Chapter 6: Genius? meh

_**IMPORTANT BIT THAT READERS SHOULD READ:**_

_Okay, so pretty recently I've got a sudden surge of reviews from confused readers/ readers who somehow haven't picked up on a major plot line. Basically, Harry Potter is James Potter._

_You know that the Doctor had a son with Lily? Yeah, that was Harry and when he went to the orphanage he changed his name to something that he felt would disassociate himself with his past while still honouring he was Harry James Potter. When he told the Doctor he was the Doctor but he could call him James was a major thing with the mix up because he renamed himself before travelling in time and landing with the Marauders. James is Harry but Harry isn't James' son, we clear? _

_If you're still confused or what a bit more detail as to how and why, leave a review with your question and I'll address it in the next chapter!_

* * *

'Sirius Orion Black!' screeched the ungodly voice of a very disgruntled Walburga Black along the bedroom corridor, 'You get your body out of bed right now or you will be on the receiving end of my wand!' a few grumbles and the squeak of springs being released sounded down the hall, followed by the soft padding of feet.

James couldn't help but feel sorry for Sirius; from what he'd heard, Sirius' mum and dad were both manic supporters of the Dark Lord, their house was filled to the brim with dark objects and books which James very much liked studying - the darker books often contained much more useful magic such as tracking spells, which were only considered dark because they worked by tapping into the person's soul. Remus wasn't much better either, apparently his father looked after him after his mother died randomly one day (Remus didn't know what had happened but he did know that it was very suspicious); his father was a ministry worker in the Magic Law Enforcement Dep. and so was often out on business and when he was back- well, to put it lightly, it wasn't exactly the nicest of family situations.

'What time are we leaving for the station?' James asked Remus as he jammed his text books into his trunk along with his uniform - courtesy of Mr. Black.

'Well, the train leaves at quarter to and we're apparating, so perhaps, ten forty? I'm not sure-' Remus said, scratching his head before bundling his scarf into his bag.

'I don't see why we have to go through the muggle entrance!' Peter piped up from the room opposite, he had obviously been eavesdropping, James thought with disgust, eavesdropping was cowardly his dad said.

'And pray tell why we should lower ourselves to the likes of mudbloods?' James said mockingly but Remus just stared in horror at James as he finished his sentence, 'What?'

'You- mud- you-' Remus stuttered obviously in shock at something or other. James just stared in confusion as Remus regained colour before cocking his head on one side in amusement at what he had said to have caused his usually placid friend to act in such a way. Sirius, however, walked in with damp hair splayed around his face looking torn between finding the whole situation amusing and having to stifle his laughter, or being horrified that his new friend would use such language- in the end, he settled for the former.

'What Remus means to say,' Sirius started, 'Is that using the word mudblood is seen to be wrong by most 'straight thinking' wizards. My family and I, however, do say it because that's how we were brought up... I'm trying to not say it as much though because Remus doesn't like it very much-' he mused.

'Not at all! It is a vile word!' Remus all but shouted, 'Besides, it's not like muggle borns actually have dirty blood.' he said wisely. Peter, throughout the whole conversation, had stayed silent, simply watching as his ten or so words had whipped the group up into a fairly heated debate.

'Well, I heard the snakes on the wall say it as I walked past whilst they were talking about muggles with magic, sorry if I caused offence,' James shrugged apologetically with a sheepish expression on his wind burnt face; Remus just smiled at his friend's antics.

'You really should be more careful about what you hear those snakes say, you know-' Sirius said warningly, his eyebrows furrowed in distaste. James bit his lip and nodded before pulling out his fob watch and 'checking the time', instead he was actually using the fob watch to see if there was any voidal activity occurring at that time- sadly there wasn't.

'We should probably pull on our robes and take our trunks down,' James said lightly, his face scrunched up in thought, 'I thought your mum said that we were gonna arrive early like 'a pure blood should', Sirius?'

Sirius just shrugged and started pulling on his blank Hogwarts robes, you could just the the handle of his wand poking out his pocket- James could see that Sirius was actually quite proud of his wand rather than the indifferent attitude he normally displayed. Just as James was about to click the lid of his full trunk closed, Sirius' hand stopped him and he wrenched the lid open once more to stare at a collection of colourful items in the corner of the trunk.

'You've got fireworks and prank things with you?' he breathed, an amazed expression on his face as he took in the packets of red firecrackers, dung bombs and six foot six growth sweets ( as the name suggested, they caused the consumer to grow to at least six foot six [roughly 198cm]).

'Naturally,' James smiled mischievously, 'How can I live without such amusement in my life?' he said dryly much to Remus' humour. Sirius, however, was still inspecting some pranking materials he'd purchased one night when the rest of the house was asleep: Malaysian Monkey Powder; holding the blue packet up, Sirius pulled a confused face at James.

'Oh, I picked it up from down the road. Basically, you sprinkle the powder into someone's food and they become a type of animal that the pranker wants them to be... I tend to find ferrets to be rather amusing personally,' James chuckled quietly. Sirius guffawed at the possibilities presented to him through those small packets of powder- his parents were very strict and so whenever he did something like that, he was punished; even when his brother was the person who did it he was blamed! Personally, James couldn't believe that Sirius' parents didn't like him, over the few weeks they had known each other, they had got so close that they were like brothers. Admittedly brothers that had never met before and were still finding out what each other's favourite colours were and stuff.

'Are you sure you should be bringing those James?' Remus said, his left eyebrow raised in amusement.

'Of COURSE! I have lived with just my father for absolutely ages and we do this sort of stuff all the time!' James couldn't help but add 'literally' afterwards, not that that was the best idea, he decided after when Remus' face grew suspicious.

'POTTER, LUPIN, PETTIGREW AND SIRIUS! Come downstairs NOW! We are leaving in thirty seconds!' The voice of an urgent Mr. Black shouted up the stairs. Sirius grimaced at James before running over to his wardrobe and flinging things in randomly in the hope he could get packed on time.

'Why did I not pack last night?' he muttered to himself, annoyed. James, however, had other plans: he moved Sirius out the way and pointed his wand to the trunk, all eyes were on him as he closed his eyes and flicked his wrist in an almost invisible movement. As he did that, objects from around the room shot into the now neat trunk, items such as shoes zoomed through the door and landed neatly on top of Sirius' shirts before the lid snapped shut.

'That was-' Remus looked awestruck.

'BLOODY BRILLIANT!' Sirius shouted before hauling his trunk off James' bed and dragging it down the old rickety steps that led to the front door.

'Why do I get the feeling that Sirius is going to want to know how to do that in the next few days?' Remus said dryly with a small snort of amusement.

'Oh I don't know- perhaps it'll blow over?' James smirked back. All that time, Peter had been watching James, just watching... One thing had caught his eye though: a metal watch that James hung around his neck; it was usually hidden, but when James bent over to pick up his pjs off the floor, it had slipped out, it held a certain- quality to it. One Peter wanted to know more about.

James, Sirius and Remus had plonked themselves in an empty compartment down the far end of the train, away from the nasty gits that were seventh years. One of the gits had had the audacity to tell James that he was too young to understand a matter of politics when James had chirped in his sixpence, it had left James standing, attempting to burn a hole in the back of the blonde's head. James was almost 250, he knew more about the world that nearly any other being to walk on earth. Stupid seventh year, thinking he knew best! James grumbled in his head.

'Have any of you seen a pigeon? Mary's lost one,' a pretty girl with long flowing red hair said, poking her head through the now open compartment door.

'A pigeon?' Sirius snorted, 'Who'd want a pigeon for a pet?'

The girl stood straighter and crossed her arms, her lips had grown thin and her eyes dark.

'Mary's pigeon is a lovely thing!' she said indignantly, 'Carries messages, he does,'

'And pray tell, what is the name of this beautiful pigeon?' James said with a hint of mocking but not enough to set the fierce eleven year old on him.

'Speckled Jim,' the girl said with a sigh; she may be supportive of this Mary and her pigeon, but that one gesture told James everything he wanted to know about the situation.

'Listen,' James smiled, 'Speckled Jim has probably gone walk abouts and if he does show up, I'll be sure to let you know, but as it is: he's a pigeon and I both know that pigeons can fly. So, logically, will Speckled Jim be on the train?'

The girl blushed before shaking her head, James smiled and carried on.

'So assuming Jim-bob won't be on the train, is there any point looking? No. And there we find the crux of the problem: you're not going to find him if he wants to have gone,' Sirius stared at James in astonishment before promptly standing up and grabbing James' face.

'Are you some kind of genius?' he breathed, looking James directly into his eyes.

'I have an IQ of over 200. Yes. I'm exactly that,' James gave Sirius a weird look as he was stared in the eyes. Then he realised why Sirius wasn't looking away: the schism showed in every Time Lord's eyes after they looked in, Sirius was starting to see the Schism and that COULD NOT happen. Blinking rapidly, James distracted Sirius and broke eye contact.

'Can you do my homework for me?' Sirius said as if nothing had passed. Remus shook his head after closely watching the boys' encounter and returned to reading his book on 'Wizarding Etiquette: Magical Manners'.

The girl stifled a laugh at the boys' actions, her laughing eyes strongly reminding James of someone or something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, it was almost like James already knew her, but that was impossible, he'd have memories or something like that, some sort of Time Lord knowledge, but no- she was just there.

'What's your name?' the girl asked James with a small smile, Sirius however, had other ideas.

'I'm the one and only Sirius Black and this is my side kick, James Potter,' James gently shoved Sirius onto the opposite seat before standing up and looking the girl in the eyes.

'My name is James Potter,' he said softly, 'I'm sorry, this is a very silly question, but have I met you before?' the girl laughed but shook her head.

'No, I don't believe we have, I'm sure I'd remember meeting a face such as yours,' she grinned but laughed even more at James' response.

'Oh, you mean damn sexy?' James smirked.

'Something like that,' she giggled, 'Anyway, I'm Lily Evans,' James' cheerful expression slipped off his face leaving it pale with almost a trapped expression, his eyes were wide and his breathing became irregular and laboured.

'Lily Evans?' he breathed, 'As in the muggle-born Lily Evans?'

'Yes,' she snapped, her jaw set on her now stony face, 'You know Potter, for a moment I thought you were above that pureblood rubbish, but obviously I was wrong,' and with that she turned on her heels and stormed out.

'James has a crush!' Sirius sang quietly, but was hushed by Remus who, without tearing his eyes away from his book, whispered 'Not now,'.

James sat in silence, looking out the window, thinking for what felt like forever. He had met his mum. The one person he had so desperately wanted to meet, had longed for the day he would meet her and it turned out that he had made a fool of himself and now she, his own mum, hated him. A pat on the back broke him from his depressing thoughts.

'James,' the gently, caring voice of Remus sounded in his ears, 'It doesn't matter, it's the first day! Besides, she was helping a girl find a pigeon named Speckled Jim on a train! It's not a major loss,' he soothed, but James couldn't help but feel guilty and cross with himself. If only he had acted cool.

James walked sagely along the platform, his demeanour calm and indifferent to the surrounding hubbub of excited children, the peace, however, was broken by the back bending strain of having a certain Black jump on him. James span round to see where Sirius was, but was amused to see that Sirius had latched himself on to James' back and was enjoying the ride.

'Yee-ha!' Sirius was waving his hand around in the air like a cowboy, James took one look at him before running as fast as he could along the platform, weaving through startled teenagers, bouncing up and down for effect, on the return journey, however, he was stopped by Remus.

'Seriously, James?' he asked condescendingly.

'No, that's Sirius-' James said with a smirk, pointing up at the beaming boy on his back.

'James-' Remus began but was cut off by a shrill shout:

'FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME!' a short lady in navy robes stood at the end of the platform with a miner's lantern, she smiled as the three boys who walked over to her, she gave an even greater smile to James and Sirius- Sirius still being perched on James' back.

'Mr. Black, I presume?' she said coyly to Sirius who nodded vigorously, she turned to James and was about to open her mouth when she stopped, snapped it shut and tilted her head to one side.

'Is there a problem, ma'am?' James said with a touch of embarrassment.

'You look like someone I know, but how would you know him?' she mumbled almost inaudibly over the racket created by the other first years.

'I don't know- perhaps you know my dad?' James shrugged with an expression of indifference but on the inside he was smirking: this was one of his dad's... companions? Was that a way to describe her? They had met at a ball in London and had hit off but nothing further had happened... Anyway, her name was Cecilia Appsworth.

'Possibly,' Cecilia mumbled, 'What's your name?'

'James. James Benjamin Potter,' Sirius winked at James as he made a low bow at his father's friend, taking Sirius with him.

'And your father's name? I assume another Potter?'

'Doctor Benjamin Potter... Although, truth be known, everyone who knows him, excluding me obviously, calls him the Doctor-' he winked knowingly as the Professor lost all colour from her face, stumbled a bit before regaining her smile.

'I wasn't aware your father had married-' she breathed as she stared James in the eye.

'No, and you wouldn't,' James smiled, his large Time Lord eyes staring into hers, 'No one does.'

'What's going on?' Sirius asked, his face showing his complete and utter confusion, 'What's so important about James being his father's son? I'm so confused...' James laughed before setting him down.

'Professor Appsworth is an old friend of my dad's; they met each other at a dance party in Sussex in 1954,'

'Yes, your father was quite the charmer, James,' Appsworth smiled at James before turning away and facing the gaggle of first years.

'FIRST YEARS FOLLOW ME! GERONIMO!' James beamed as his teacher used his dad's catch phrase, Sirius followed smiling as well- whether this was due to James' excitement being so great or the fact that he was also bursting with excitement was unknown, James suspected a mixture of both.

_**(In almost every fanfic I have read,**_

_**There comes a point at which is said,**_

_**The entrance to Hogwarts and it's grounds,**_

_**The monotony, Oh! It knows no bounds,**_

_**For every single little detail,**_

_**Almost every single one, without fail,**_

_**The author feels the need to say,**_

_**About Hogwarts and where she lay,**_

_**But the thing is:**_

_**I don't want to.**_

_**And so by writing in such style,**_

_**I've covered it which lasts but a mile,**_

_**So do not fear, my**__**readers,**_

_**You follow where dear Appsworth leads us,**_

_**Up the steps and round and round,**_

_**Where old Peeves waits, he gives a shout,**_

_**As the young girls and boys,**_

_**Follow the staff in Dumbledore's employ,**_

_**We'll miss the sorting hat's song,**_

_**But don't get me wrong-**_

_**It's lovely and all,**_

_**But it always makes me want to maul,**_

_**The writer which feels the need to recite,**_

_**What every fan knows anyway:**_

_**For the sorting hat, he sings a song.**_

_**Which every year goes for far too long!**_

_**Now I think our friends have reached,**_

_**In which we can now come apart,**_

_**Of what else I've got in store,**_

_**Besides, I can't write much more,**_

_**I'm not Shakespeare or McLow,**_

_**But you could call me Edgar Allan Bro.**_

_**Quoth the Raven, 'Swag Galore')**_

'When I call out your name, come up and sit on this stool and be sorted.' Appsworth said, her face stony to all those who didn't know her, but James could just see the smallest twinkle in her eye.

'Black, Sirius'

Sirius pulled away from the huddle of First Years in the centre of the hall, sent a look of anxiety to James who nodded encouragingly, and walked to the stool. Placing the cap on his head, he shut his eyes and breathed deeply.

'Ah, another Black! My, my! What a personality: smart, cunning, ambitious! You're practically the perfect Slytherin!' the Hat growled though not unpleasantly.

'No! I can't be in Slytherin! I want to be in any house BUT there!'

'Not Slytherin? But your mind! And all that knowledge!'

'No. N. O. It spells no,'

'In that case, if you're sure: GRYFFINDOR!'

The hall fell silent for what felt like forever, mumbling sounded like an angry wasp. Sirius could feel tears welling up in his eyes with relief mixed with sadness that nobody in Gryffindor wanted him... Slowly, clapping started from the far end of the hall before more and more people joined, suddenly the whole of the table burst into whoops and cheers as Sirius made his way over.

Some more people... And some more... Remus goes to Gryffindor along with Peter... Blah blah blah, more sorting...

'Potter, James'

James closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he tried to control his nerves, if what he'd heard was true, then that hat could look into his mind and that couldn't happen, it'd die. With a small Doctor-like smirk, he straightened his posture and walked proudly up to the stool. With a smile to Sirius and Remus, he sat down and put the hat on.

'Ooh... Oh. You're not human- you're not meant to exist- Merlin's saggy left ball, please close your mind off... I can't think! I beg, please, close off your mind!' the Hat gasped as well as it could mentally speaking, 'In all my time as the sorting hat, I've never had to sort an alien. Ever. And I can't even look into your mind without my consciousness going haywire. Nice going moonshoes,' the hat grumbled.

'Sorry!' James cringed from under the hat, 'If it makes you fell better, I must say that for a hat, you're taking this very well-'

'I'm a hat, it's not like I can collapse, is it?'

'Sheesh! You try to be nice and what do you get? May as well just sort myself,'

'Don't even think about it! I know your type- well, your personality type, not your actual type... Anyway, the answer is no. You're too clever and manipulative for that to happen. All those years at an orphanage, all those years of being sly and cunning... And such a mind! If I didn't know better, I'd say that a mind such as yours couldn't be eleven. But then again, you are over two hundred-'

'Gryffindor? With Sirius? Please?' James sent the hat telepathic puppy eyes, in return he got a snort.

'Nuh-uh. Not gonna happen.' The hat said firmly.

'You place me into Gryffindor or I'll open up my mind,' James threatened darkly, if the hat could have seen his eyes, he would have been able to see James meant business; they were green as usual but with a burning power, long, tired eyes of a thousand setting suns.

'That settles it then!' the cap opened its brim to speak-

The Doctor stuffed his hand into the large mahogany desk he'd placed in his office, his arm elbow deep in random pieces of technology and devices, his face was hard and his eyes shone with determination.

'Where are you?' he growled, rummaging even deeper into the drawer. His face lit suddenly as his hand grasped around what he was searching for: the letter he had written to himself about what had happened on that night, the things he'd made himself forget. With trembling hands he put the envelope on the desk in front of him, his thoughts from his darkest hour in front of him. He couldn't bring himself to read it, to relive it, but he had to- for James. He needed his son back.

He slipped his finger under the paper flap and broke the seal, his eyes tightly closed as he pulled out the letter. He bit his lip as he wiped his eyes of the tears that threatened to fall; why did She have to die? Why couldn't it have been someone else- anyone else? And it wasn't like he could change anything, it was fixed in time, fixed to be forever a weight on his old heart. With a deep breath, he read the letter.

'_It was carnage. So much blood. Her husband on the floor, guarding the door when he died. The look of defiance on his face, even in death. Where I should have been. I should have died for her. I should have been there. I should never have left. I should never have gone searching for that damned thing. Anyway, the man had brown or black hair, it was quite hard to see because it was so dark in the house and he had blood around his face and hair. He died for her. For my wife. And I want to hate him for taking her from me, from keeping me from finding her, but how can I when he died trying to save her from whatever killed him? When he gave his life to save hers?_

_Upstairs was destitute, death hung like fog; it was so strong you could taste it. She was lying on the ground, like she had fallen asleep on her feet. I tried to get her to wake up, I tried and tried. I've never wanted anything more but to see her looking in my eyes and smiling again, never and I don't think I ever will. I held her and whispered things in her ear, stories, things about me that I wanted her to know; anything to make her wake._

_But she didn't._

_And she was gone._

_Gone._

_And it hit me: I was alone._

_I was alone again in the universe. I thought I had found someone, someone who I could die with but it was not to be. I never thought I'd hold such overbearing sadness again, not since the Time Lords were locked away. Not since I lost my old family._

_She didn't even know my name._

_Not my real name._

_She died knowing next to nothing about who I really was and what I'd been through. And the thing is..._

_I hate myself for it.'_

_**A/N: wow. That was a rather long chappie I do believe!**_

_**Oh yeah, I've recently started a forum for Doctor Who crossovers for all the whovians out there who would like to join in a collection of challenges and a similar one for Harry Potter crossovers... If you would like to enter any of the challenge forums the link is below! vv**_

_** www . fanfiction forum / Camp-Who / 134150 / **_

_**Remove the spaces though... That's the Dr Who one! The Harry Potter one is :**_

_** www . fanfiction forum /Timey-Wimey-Elementary-Stuff-My-Dear-Potter / 134300 / **_

_**and remove the spaces on that one as well! :D **_

_**It'd be great if you joined cos then we could really get started! **_

_**Please review but no flames... Thanks x**_


End file.
